Knowledge Master
Is your mind overflowing with random trivia? Now you can put all those fun facts to good use with Knowledge Master! Knowledge Master is a mini game that takes place every day at the following times: 14:00 – 14:15 (Server Time) 17:00 – 17:15 (Server Time) 19:30 – 19:45 (Server Time) 20:30 – 20:45 (Server Time) How to join When the time for Knowledge Master rolls around, you’ll be able to join by clicking on the little scholarly bear icon that will appear at the bottom of your menu. You may also receive a popup message inviting you to join the event. Knowledge Master Interface Let’s take a look at some of its features: 1. Join Activity: Press this button to join Knowledge Master. *Invite to PK or Quit: After joining, you can choose to invite a friend to compete against you (play for the amount of gold you bid) or if you change your mind, you can press Quit to leave the activity. (Or, don’t press anything if you want to compete on your own.) *In the boxes to the left of the Join Activity button you’ll see your total points and your opponent’s total points. 2. Chance Card: These are the three single-use “lifelines” you’ll be able to use during Knowledge Master: *x2 – This card doubles the points you’ll receive from a correct answer *1/2 – This card will take away two incorrect answers, giving you a 50% chance of getting the answer correct *Pass – This card allows you to automatically get the correct answer to a question, but will not show you what the correct answer was. 3. Correct Answers: This line keeps track of your progress. Unanswered questions appear as gold squares, correct answers will appear as green circles, and incorrect answers will appear as red x’s. 4. Knowledge Master Question Area: *The questions will appear in the main box. *The small middle box will show how much time is left until you’ve missed the question. *To the left of the box, you’ll see how far Knowledge Master has progressed (e.g. 5/30 would mean you’re on question 5 out of 30). *To the right of the box, you’ll see what your best point total has been so far. 5. Player Ranking: Here you’ll be able to see which players have the greatest number of points. It's Trivia Time! #If you get the question correct, you’ll see a green circle appear in the middle of the window. If you get it wrong, you’ll see a red X. #The Correct Answers bar will keep track of all of your answers. As you can see in this example, the player did not answer the first five questions, got the 6th question wrong and got the 7th question right. #When the Chance Cards have not been used, they’ll appear embossed (when they have been used, they’ll appear sunken in). The player currently has 12 points and is not PKing anyone. #The player is on the 7th question out of 30 and their highest score so far has been 14. #No one appears on the Player Ranking list just yet. PK #Doing particularly well? You can always invite a friend to PK! Just select a friend from your friends list and the amount you’re willing to bet. #*This will send your friend an invitation to PK you. If they accept, the challenge is on! #The Player Ranking list will begin to populate with names and points. Fight for first place! End of the Event Knowledge Master lasts for about 15 minutes. Once it’s ended, just click the Quit button to close the interface. Didn’t do as well as you’d hoped? Don’t worry, there are four times a day to participate! Just remember, you will only recieve the exp reward of your highest score on that day. Doing Knowledge Master 4 times a day does not give you the potential to earn 4 times the exp compared to doing it once a day. Doing it multiple times daily will only allow you to try for a higher score on the given day to get slightly more exp for that day. References Article was written: here Category:Minigames